


Unlikely, but not Impossible

by Weevilo707



Series: Of Heaven and Earth Alternate Timeline AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Happy Birthday!, Imaginary friend AU, Of Heaven and Earth Au, Spirit Dave Au, for our-happygirl500-fan's birthday, little Dave, mentioned of past relationship for terezi, sorry if it's a few hours late your time, this makes no sense if you don't know about my tangled web of AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s just the day and maybe you’re just feeling sentimental because of it. Maybe, hopefully, you’ll be able to just stay out of it from now on, not stick your neck in for anything beyond the greatest of emergencies. Maybe you won’t completely fuck up again.</p><p>It’s unlikely, but it’s not impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely, but not Impossible

You don’t know why you keep coming back here year after year. To mourn? You’re sure that’s probably it, but you haven’t had the need or ability to mourn in so long, you must have forgotten what it felt like.

If this is what mourning is though, you need to find a way to get over it fast. It hurts in a way you can’t describe, not quite the raw despair and regret and _anger_ from back when. You’ve never been particularly great at figuring out emotions though, so maybe that’s just another added layer making it all the worse.

You haven’t particularly had many emotions for years and years before he came along. Maybe that’s why you were never quite able to pinpoint what was going on.

Maybes, maybes, maybes. You need to stop it with all of the maybes. If you know nothing else you know that those never help.

Whatever your feelings on the past are, that doesn’t change the fact that once again you end up right at the same spot you always do on this day. A little clearing in the woods, if you could even call it that with the way the vines tangle around on the ground. The sun shines down between a hole in the tree branches though, and everything about it is completely unremarkable, a million other places just like it in this forest alone. Even still, you know the exact way to get here, and it’s just as empty as it always is.

Except it’s not.

You freeze up, surprised despite yourself. You don’t surprise easy, not after everything you’ve seen. Even still, the little kid curled up in the center of the clearing manages to do it.

He can’t be any older than six or seven, and he hasn’t noticed you yet. He’s too busy trying to keep himself from crying from the looks of it. Kid’s probably went and got himself lost.

You should leave him alone. It’s not exactly your problem after all, and you’re not even that far from where the forest ends and opens up to a little park. His parents will find him soon, or some other kind individual will come along and help him back to the park, and it’ll be fine. You could even keep watch just out of sight to make sure, if you were feeling particularly gracious.

You know who this kid is though, and you know you’re not going to do any of that.

“Hey there now, that’s not crying I see, is it?” you ask, still keeping just out of sight of him. You consider changing your appearance, you don’t want to freak the little kid out after all. Ultimately you decide against it, sure the he can handle the sight of a little blood. Or maybe not exactly a little, but still.

“No!” he shouts defensively, sitting up in a flash and head snapping around as he looks over the clearing. You stay hidden behind some trees as you hum thoughtfully. Maybe you can keep it at this, just talk to him a little to get him back under control and over to the playground again.

There are those god damn maybes again.

“Ooh, okay, I must have saw wrong. Are you _positive_ there wasn’t any crying going on here?” you ask, a teasing tone to your voice.

“No! Er, I mean, yes? I uh,” small sniffling sound, and you can see him wipe at his eyes behind the ridiculous little shades he’s wearing, “I mean, no one was crying, you were wrong,” he says, conviction in his voice despite the obvious lie. Cute kid, you should stay out of his life.

“Ah, I see, sorry for the misunderstanding,” you say, clearly not quite believing him, but it seems to be enough for the kid.

“It’s okay,” he says, sounding like he's mostly over his fear from earlier. “Um, could you come out though? It’s weird talking to someone I can’t see,” he adds, and you can’t help but chuckle a bit at that. You shouldn’t, but you’re feeling dumb and sentimental and the temptation for distraction from why you originally came here is too great.

“Alright, but you gotta promise me something first,” you say, because you don’t wanna freak the little guy out. You’re cruel yeah, but not all of the time.

“What’s that?” he asks, sounding innocently curious and damn, you’d think his parents would have taught him better about talking to strangers, all things considered. Well, that’s not your problem.

“I need you to promise not to get scared when you see me. I can be _pretty scary._ You sure you’re brave enough?” you ask in as dramatic of a voice as you can, which is pretty damn dramatic.

“Of course! I promise,” he says, sounding offended at the very notion that he might get scared.

“Alright then, if you think you can handle it,” you say, appearing in the little clearing behind him without a sound. He doesn’t notice you, and you wait a moment before clearing your throat. There he goes, quickly turning around to see you, and his face drops for a moment when he finally does get a look.

You’re impressed when he actually manage to keep himself getting too freaked out over the way you look. When you smile at him you make sure it’s not quite the predatory grin that you’re so used to giving, and instead something a little bit friendlier and softer. He seems to calm down a bit at that, and the fear on his face shifts into obvious concern.

“You’re bleeding! You need to get to a doctor, or I can take you to my bro. He’s good at fixing people, even though he’s not a doctor,” he insists, and you laugh a little and wave off his concern. You doubt his bro would be interested in fixing you up.

“Relax kiddo, this is just how I am, don’t worry about it, okay?” you tell him. He frowns at you, clearly skeptical as he looks you over like he’s trying to catch your bluff. After some intense studying he seems to reluctantly conclude that you’re telling the truth and nods.

“If you say so…” he says. With that out of the way you sit down in the clearing across from him, even though you should just be leading him back into the park so that you can be done with all of this.

“So, what seems to be the problem kiddo? Or are you just relaxing in the forest for a bit?” you ask him, figuring if you can get him to admit that he’s lost you have no excuse but to stop joking around and bring him back to his family. He shrugs, starting to pick some of the leaves off of a vine by his foot.

“No problem, why would there be a problem?” he mutters and you manage not to laugh at him and instead just nod and lean back casually. You want him to relax a little bit more, it obvious that the poor kid is still a little freaked.

“Of course, of course, what was I thinking? Just chilling out then? I know how that is, the forest can be pretty great for that,” you tell him, and he doesn’t quite seem like he believes you but he goes and nods anyway.

“It’s okay I guess,” he says, continuing to shred up leaves.

“Oh yeah, I mean it can look pretty creepy at first, but it’s actually pretty cool once you spend some time around it,” you say, wiggling your eyebrows at him in an overly silly face. “Sorta like me,” you add, and that gets a laugh out of him. You are so great with kids.

“You look weird when you do that,” he tells you, and you make a shocked face at that.

“What? You mean when I do this?” you ask, waving your eyebrows about as much as you can without it turning completely unnatural, which is quite a lot. He laughs again and nods.

“Yes, that!” he says, and you make your face turn serious and contemplative.

“I had no idea, thank you for letting me know this. It’s a very important discovery we’ve made here today,” you tell him, and the little kid nods in agreement. Silly faces seem to have done the trick getting him to calm down and not be scared anymore, so you’re pretty much done with your work here.

Of course, if you were being smart you would have just stayed completely out of it and not let any work start at all. You always have to be smart though. Maybe just this once you could make the dumb decision and not have it backfire horribly.

Unlikely, but not completely impossible. You’ve come to realize that most things in life weren’t completely out of the question.

“I should probably get back before everyone wants to go home,” he says, sounding a bit disappointed. You nod in agreement though, because yeah, kid needs to get back to his family. You stand up and he follows suit, and you can tell that he still doesn’t have any idea which way is back. You don’t comment on it, just starting to walk in the direction of the park.

It doesn’t take long before you’re close to the edge of the forest and you stop. It’s not exactly a good idea for you to go about unchanged like you are in front of a bunch of people, let alone right now when you know who’s there waiting for him. The little kid seems confused, stopping and looking at you. You lean casually against a tree and give him a smile.

“It’s just right through there, I’m sure you can make the rest of the way on your own, can’t you cool kid?” you tell him. He quickly nods, still not wanting to look like he’s scared at all.

“Wait, um,” he starts, and you just nod to let him know it’s cool to ask whatever it is he’s wondering. “You never said what your name is,” he says. You consider going with something fake for about half a second before deciding against it. It doesn’t matter who knows your name honestly. It’s one of the least likely things to get him in trouble about this whole situation.

“Name’s Terezi, think you could maybe do me a favor and not tell anyone about me?” you ask, pretty sure you can get him to promise to keep you a secret. It’s not too big a deal, but you’d rather his parents not think you’re putting a target on him.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he says, and you smile and reach forward to scruff his hair some. He swats at your hand but it does nothing.

“Now go on back to your family cool kid, and be careful if you’re ever wandering around in the forest like this again. Not everything out there is as nice and awesome as I am,” you tell him. Most of your kind wouldn’t attack a little kid under normal circumstances, but things aren't always normal circumstances, and you know he’s not just some normal little kid. He could end up in some real hot water someday, and as much as you’d like to think you’d be there to protect him like you promised, it’s unlikely that you’d be every time.

Unlikely, but not impossible.

“Okay, bye Terezi,” he says, starting in the direction you pointed out for him and giving you a little wave as he does. You offer him a smile and a wave of your own.

“Bye Dave,” you say, and once you know you’re out of his sight you shadow behind him to make sure he gets back to his family safe. Once you see him catch sight of them, you make yourself leave and head back into the forest.

You actually didn’t mean to head back to that little clearing, but that’s where you end up. You kind of consider doing that thing where you talk like they’re here and can listen to you, but it’s not worth it. If he could hear you speaking now, he would have seen what just happened and wouldn’t need you to tell him about it to begin with.

Maybe it’s just the day and maybe you’re just feeling sentimental because of it. Maybe, hopefully, you’ll be able to just stay out of it from now on, not stick your neck in for anything beyond the greatest of emergencies. Maybe you won’t completely fuck up again.

It’s unlikely, but it’s not impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun, even if it doesn't make a lot of sense to many people. To those of you who do understand what this is about, I really hope you like it!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and please let me now what you think!!!


End file.
